


Fredda oscurità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Wtf].E se Jack avesse incontrato Pitch Black prima di essere guardiano? Un differente primo incontro tra i due.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> -Jack Frost, Pitch Black  
> Prompt: eppure anche lui aveva gli incubi, ma nessuno lo poteva confortare.

Cap.1 Un dolce incubo

Jack conficcò il bastone per terra, vi si arrampicò fino alla punta e si piegò in avanti. Rimase aggrappato al legno con le mani, strofinando contro di esso i piedi nudi, le ciocche argentee gli sferzavano il viso pallido. Jack chinò il capo e guardò il letto sfondato, socchiuse gli occhi osservando le assi spezzate e si leccò le labbra.

“Nessuno vede questo posto come nessuno vede me” sussurrò. Un agglomerato oscuro si formò dietro di lui. Una mano grigiastra si appoggiò sulle sue labbra premendo e un’altra gli passò sotto la maglia azzurra accarezzandogli il ventre. Jack tirò una testata all’indietro colpendo un viso allungato e si sfilò il cappuccio della sua giacca della tuta, lasciandogli la testa scoperta. Jack si girò e saltò nella voragine, nel buco al centro del letto marcito e precipitò, atterrò su un terreno di roccia sgranando gli occhi, afferrò il bastone e lo sollevò.

“Vattene! E, se non vuoi che ti uccida, non fare mai più una cosa del genere!” gridò Frost.

“Non puoi sconfiggere la paura, Jack” sussurrò Pitch. Le iridi nere brillarono e della sabbia nera si allargò sotto di loro.

“Io non ho paura di te! Neanche ti conosco” sibilò Frost. Alzò il bastone e lanciò un attacco di energia biancastra. Dei fiocchi di neve schizzarono tutt’intorno e comparve una mano di ghiaccio, dagli spuntoni aguzzi lunghi quanto il ragazzino.

“Perché tu ti conosci? Sai per caso come mai sei qui?” domandò Black. Sorrise mostrando una chiostra di denti aguzzi e guardò il ragazzino rabbrividire.

"No. Perché sono qui e quale sia il mio scopo non l'ho mai saputo e una parte di me si chiede se lo saprò mai…" bisbigliò con voce inudibile Jack. Ansimò, il respiro gli divenne irregolare e le iridi azzurre liquide. L’oscurità s’insinuò nella costruzione di ghiaccio che divenne ghiaccio nero.

“Permettimi che mi presenti. Io sono l’incubo, io sono la paura, io sono il terrore che ti assale quando non sai cosa c’è sotto il letto. Sono colui che vuole che i bei sogni finiscano per vendetta” spiegò Black. Allargò le braccia smunte, l’abito nero aderiva al suo corpo ossuto e le frange finali tremavano mosse dal vento.

“Jack, tutti ridono, si divertono e si dimenticano di noi. E invece guarda!” gridò. Indicò la costruzione con una mano, le dita esili e grigie furono scosse da tremiti.

“Guarda che mondo potrebbero creare l’oscurità e il freddo insieme. Un tempo dominavo questo mondo, ma mi mancavi tu” sussurrò Pitch. Avanzò, Jack indietreggiò, le gambe sbatterono contro il fianco del letto, cadde all’indietro e precipitò nella voragine con un urlo. Atterrò sul terreno con un gemito, tossì un po’ di polvere nera e batté le palpebre. Indietreggiò strisciando aderendo con la schiena e si diede la spinta con i piedi nudi. Delle gabbie ondeggiavano sul tetto della caverna, alle sue spalle, tintinnando con suoni metallici. Pitch Black atterrò davanti a Jack, afferrò il bastone di Frost precipitato sul pavimento e se lo appoggiò sulla spalla. Apparve alle spalle di Jack, in ginocchio e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Anche noi soffriamo, come loro, ma non abbiamo chi ci sta accanto. Anche io ho gl’incubi, ma nessuno mi ha mai potuto consolare. Con te, però, persino i miei incubi sarebbero dolci” sussurrò. Jack strinse i pugni voltandosi di scatto, ghignò e scosse il capo.

"E io che pensavo che i pazzi fossero tutti rinchiusi in manicomio" disse ironico.

 


	2. Cap.2 Passato

Cap.2 Passato

I tintinii metallici risuonavano all'interno della caverna sotterranea.

L’oscurità avvolse Jack, trascinandolo verso Pitch. Il giovane gridò, scivolò verso Black e si dimenò. Vide nero e perse i sensi.

Jack mugolò, avvertì la testa pulsare e socchiuse gli occhi. Gemette, socchiuse gli occhi e sentì qualcosa di gelido sotto le dita. Percepiva qualcosa premere sulle sue spalle, aprì gli occhi e vide delle sbarre di metallo.

“Questa è una cella! Fatemi uscire!” gridò. Si dimenò, facendo oscillare la gabbia. Questa sbatté contro quelle intorno, facendole tutte ondeggiare, tonfi metallici rimbombarono tutt’intorno. Una serie di pipistrelli, appesi al soffitto della caverna tra le catene metalliche, spalancarono gli occhi e volarono via con versi striduli. Jack si coprì la testa con le mani e si piegò in avanti, strofinando la fronte contro le sbarre metalliche. Rabbrividì scorgendo la figura di Pitch passargli davanti, quest’ultimo teneva tra le mani il bastone del ragazzo.

“Tu temi me, ma a essere veramente crudele è l’omino sulla luna” sussurrò. Raggiunse un tavolo, vi appoggiò il bastone e prese una scatolina di legno intarsiato appoggiata su di esso.

“Non siamo sempre stati così. Tu un tempo eri un ragazzo normale, morto in un tragico incidente sul ghiaccio per salvare sua sorella minore” spiegò.

Jack rabbrividì, mentre Pitch apriva una scatolina e ne tirava fuori un dente. L’essere di oscurità si voltò verso il giovane, le sue iridi erano liquide e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Io avevo una moglie e una figlia” mormorò. Jack piegò all’indietro la testa, strofinandola con la sbarra della gabbia dall’altro lato.

“Mi ha dato i poteri del freddo perché la mia morte aveva a che fare con il ghiaccio?” chiese. Pitch socchiuse gli occhi e rimise il dente nella scatolina.

“Perché era l’unico modo per risvegliare un corpo affondato nel lago ghiacciato. L’oscurità era l’unico modo per riportare alla vita un uomo annegato nel catrame” spiegò. Jack si deterse le labbra con la lingua, tirando la testa per metà dentro la felpa che indossava.

“La tua famiglia è sopravvissuta?” chiese. Pitch rimise la scatolina sul tavolo e si diresse verso il ragazzo.

“No. Sono morto suicida. Tua sorella si è salvata al tuo posto perché si è fidata di te, nasci dalla speranza, per questo miri all’essere creduto” mormorò.

“Suicida?” domandò Jack.

“Mia moglie e mia figlia erano già morte di malattia tempo prima. Io sono nato nella paura di perdere ciò che amavo ed è di quello che mi nutro: di paure” spiegò.


	3. Cap.3 Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Gustavo Santaolalla, Endless Flight  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Prigione

Cap.3 Prison

Jack appoggiò la testa sulle sbarre della prigione, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si passò le mani sulle braccia e sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ho perso il conto, da quanto sono qui?” domandò. Udì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo Pitch camminare verso di lui.

“Ben svegliato. Vuoi di nuovo parlare?” chiese l’omino degl’incubi. Jack allontanò la fronte dalla gabbia ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare delle ciocche di capelli argentee.

“Vedi, l’omino della luna si portò via mia figlia” spiegò Pitch. Jack sgranò gli occhi.

“Hai detto che era morta di malattia” ribatté, alzando la voce. Pitch camminò tra le altre gambe che pendevano dal soffitto, legate a delle catene.

“Ed è così, ma all’epoca non sapevo che lui riportasse in vita i morti. Li trasforma in creature magiche, aspettando il momento in cui lo possano servire” rispose Pitch. Accarezzò il metallo di una delle gabbie.

“Servire?” chiese Jack. Si udirono dei bassi nitriti provenire in lontananza da un’altra parte della caverna.

“Sì. Ne sceglie alcuni e li trasforma in guardiani: un modo carino per dire schiavi” spiegò Pitch. Si leccò le labbra, i capelli neri aguzzi ondeggiavano. Il respiro di Jack si mozzo.

“E ti possono vedere solo se sei un guardiano?” chiese il ragazzo con tono concitato. Pitch ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Esattamente, ma negli anni si è anche fatto ipocrita. Ora sceglie come guardiani solo coloro che possono farlo passare per un santo” rispose con tono affabile. Jack si mise il cappuccio della felpa azzurra sulla testa.

“Perché non mi ha scelto?” domandò con voce tremante. Pitch fece qualche passo verso di lui.

“Perché il ghiaccio fa paura, esattamente come me, come l’oscurità”. I nitriti si fecero più forti e si udì anche uno scalpiccio di zoccoli.

“E tua figlia è un guardiano?” chiese Jack, coprendo i rumori con la sua voce. Pitch arricciò le labbra.

“Peggio, ha fatto di lei la sua concubina. E non mi sembra giusto che lui possa avere ciò che vuole ed io no” sussurrò roco. Jack cercò di alzarsi in piedi nella prigione, sbatté la testa contro il metallo e ricadde seduto.

“E tu cos’è che vuoi? Salvare tua figlia?” domandò alzando la voce. La prigione ondeggiò, la catena che la teneva cigolo. Pitch corrugò la fronte dalla pelle grigia.

“Mia figlia non vuole essere salvata. Come molte altre sventurate, ormai si sono convinte di volere quella vita. Vedi, tu sei in una prigione fisica. Lei è in una prigione ben più pericolosa, una _prigione_ … mentale” spiegò. Jack sentì salire la nausea, mentre la prigione ondeggiava sempre di meno.

“Hai detto che ti nutri di paura? Vuoi divorare la mia?” chiese Frost. La sua gabbia smise di ondeggiare. Pitch si portò l’indice alle labbra e si morse l’unghia aguzza.

“Di paura di persone vive, Jack. Da te voglio altro” ribatté. Jack inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Ossia?” bisbigliò.

“Te” sussurrò Pitch e Jack rabbrividì.


	4. Cap.4 La decisione di Jack

Cap.4 La decisione di Jack

Jack giocherellò con il proprio cappuccio della tuta, sentiva la stoffa calda sulla pelle.

"S-se mi fai uscire, possiamo parlarne meglio" propose.   
Pitch strofinò il proprio bastone di legno contro le sbarre di altre gabbie metalliche appese al soffitto della caverna, facendole ondeggiare. Jack si coprì le orecchie e si piegò nuovamente su se stesso. Sopra la sua fronte c'erano i segni rossi dovuti alla pelle premuta ripetutamente sulle sbarre.

Il fragore diminuì man mano e fu sostituito dai passi frettolosi di Pitch.

"E se mi scappassi?" ringhiò l'omino degl'incubi.   
Jack batté un paio di volte le palpebre e abbassò le mani.

"Stai cercando anche tu di fregarmi?" ringhiò Black.

"L'ombra arriva ovunque. Potresti ricatturarmi senza difficoltà" sussurrò Jack. Si mise le mani nelle tasche della felpa e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"D'accordo che sei un po' fuori di testa, ma almeno tu mi vedi. Inoltre così non rischio di finire nelle mani di questo fantomatico omino dei sogni" disse gentilmente. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. L'uomo di oscurità fece un cerchio davanti a sé con il bastone del giovane, creando dei cavallini di oscurità grossi un pollice.

"Capisco. Vuoi accertarti di persona che quello che ti dico corrisponda a verità. Desideri andare sulla luna, ragazzino?" domandò. I minuscoli equini nitrirono, s'impennarono e si misero a correre in aria. Raggiunsero l'apertura della caverna e scapparono da esso al galoppo.

"Sì, vorrei andare sulla luna!" gridò Jack.   
Pitch arricciò le labbra e aprì la gabbia. Jack balzò fuori e cadde in ginocchio, le gambe gli formicolavano. Pitch gli sollevò il mento con la parte finale del bastone, puntandoglielo alla gola. Frost deglutì rumorosamente e mise le mani per terra.

"Se sono persone buone, basterà spiegargli. Magari l'omino dei sogni ci capirà". Pitch fece una risata roca, gelida.

"Mi temono" ringhiò.

"Ma non temeranno me" rispose Jack. Si rialzò in piedi.

"Come desideri. Ti condurrò lì e sarai tu a implorarmi a rimanere al mio fianco, pur di non finire tra le loro grinfie" sibilò Pitch.


	5. Cap.5 Il palazzo sulla luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3lwmLxE0TY.

Cap.5 Il palazzo sulla luna  
  


Il cielo blu-notte era solcato da delle stelle cadenti, la cui scia azzurro ghiaccio che emanavano faceva risplendere le altre stelle.  

Jack alzò il capo, osservando le grandi lune nere che spiccavano nel cielo. Si calò il cappuccio che indossava con entrambe le mani pallide. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e avanzò. Il bastone che teneva legato sulla schiena, sotto il mantello blu che indossava, ondeggiava.

Pitch fece scattare la mano e lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo con sé.

< Non ha ancora cercato di fuggire, è davvero intenzionato a seguirmi in questa follia sulla luna. Quanto ci metterà ad accorgersi che non c’è via di fuga da questo luogo, per coloro che vi vengono imprigionati? > pensò.

I due incappucciati proseguirono lungo il grande ponte di pietra. Le lampade emananti luce blu tenue, spiccavano sopra le torri di pietra blu scuro.  Percorsero tutto il ponte, fino a una scalinata di pietra.

Jack sentì la terra umida sotto le piante dei piedi. Osservò le cortecce scure dei giganteschi abeti tra cui camminarono.

Pitch allungò il braccio coperto dal proprio mantello e indicò in cima alla scalinata con il dito aguzzo.

“Il palazzo dell’Omino della luna si trova lì in cima” disse.

Jack annuì, una ciocca grigia gli solleticò il collo pallido.

< Voglio trovare le prove per far capire agli altri Guardiani chi è veramente l’omino della luna. Se Pitch non ha mentito, sono sicuro che Sandman ci aiuterà a salvare sua figlia.

Sempre che trovi il modo per trovarli…> pensò.

Delle lanterne di carta volavano intorno al palazzo, emanando della luce rosata.

Pitch iniziò a risalire le scalinate, seguito da Jack. Superarono un tempietto di legno, posizionato su una gigantesca e aguzza roccia adiacente alle scale, alto due volte Pitch, sulla cui sommità splendeva una gemma rosa chiaro.

Jack alzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, scorgendo il palazzo che si avvicinava. L’edificio emanava una luce azzurra abbagliate. Le sue guglie aguzze erano decorate da incisioni, la parte centrale della sommità era formata da una titanica cupola e anche le finestre brillavano della stessa luce.

Man mano che si avvicinavano, udivano una melodia farsi sempre più forte. Risuonava con tonalità dolci, non troppo veloce, ma si ripeteva più volte cambiando uno o due strumenti.

Jack riconobbe un pianoforte e degli archi. Incrociò le braccia al petto e curvò leggermente la schiena in avanti.

“Sembra un luogo da favola, vero?” bisbigliò Pitch.

Jack negò con il capo.

“Ora che siamo qui, mi rendo conto che nella tua follia, avevi ben compreso questo luogo. Qui non si sentono voci umane e la sua perfezione è statica. Sicuramente chi ci vive è imprigionato in un incantesimo eterno” sussurrò.

Pitch ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Sei davvero astuto, mio piccolo fiocco di neve” bisbigliò con tono seducente. Sfiorò la spalla di Jack, sotto il mantello nero.

< Mi chiedo se in questo luogo riuscirò a possederti, perché finalmente sembri star divenendo mio succube > pensò. Le sue iridi dorate divennero liquide.

< Anche se mi fai sperare di riavere mia figlia, pur sapendo che è impossibile >.


	6. Cap.6 La figlia di Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_xWf81Us2Y.

Cap.6 La figlia di Pitch  


La sala era illuminata da una luce argentea che si riverberava nelle iridi della giovane, illuminandola tutt’intorno.

La giovane donna teneva il capo chino, era accomodata su un trono di marmo su cui erano cresciuti dei tralci di rampicanti che l’avvolgevano, tenendola immobilizzata. Una serie di foglie verde smeraldo le cadevano tutt’intorno, le lunghe ciocche ondulate dei suoi capelli neri si muovevano intorno al suo viso minuto. Una foglia sfiorò la coroncina di fiori candidi che la ragazza teneva sulla testa.

Delle felci bianco latte le stringevano i piedi nudi e delicati, arrossandole la pelle.

Intorno a lei danzavano delle ragazze, mentre lei indossava un lungo vestito di seta verde chiaro, le altre giovani avevano dei costumi da danzatrici del ventre color perla, i loro visi erano nascosti da dei sottili veli color argento.

Jack si strinse al traliccio di pietra e si affacciò, guardando la ragazza sotto di lui. Osservò la pelle diafana della figlia di Pitch, le sue lunghe ciglia tremavano ogni volta che la giovane batteva le palpebre, stringeva un portafoto di legno macchiato di sangue. Al suo interno c’era una pergamena ingiallita in cui era raffigurata una lei bambina in braccio a un uomo sorridente. La bambinetta era emaciata, al contrario dell’adulto.

< Ora fisicamente la cosa si è ribaltata > pensò.

Con un gesto fulmineo le tolse la fotografia di mano, si raddrizzò e si mise in piedi sul traliccio, si mise a correre e raggiunse il lucernario. Uscì sul tetto, ansimando.

< Non sono mai stato più felice di essere difficile da notare > pensò.

Pitch gli si avvicinò.

“Ho controllato l’Omino della luna. È ancora nella sala del trono principale, non si è accorto che siamo qui. Ci conviene andarcene” disse gelido.

< Poteva scappare e non l’ha fatto… quanto è ingenuo > pensò.

Jack annuì, nascondendosi la fotografia dentro una delle capienti tasche della giacca ce indossava.

“Hai ragione a dire che quello è pazzo, ma tu non sei da meno. Ti ricordo che mi hai rapito” borbottò.

Pitch gli sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei e aguzzi.

“Io non ti ho forzato a venire a letto con me. Inoltre mi sembra tu sia ancora in possesso della tua volontà” gli ricordò.

Jack rabbrividì e deglutì rumorosamente.

“D’accordo, lui è peggio. Però questo non vuol dire che tu sia sano” ribatté.

Nell’oscurità, le iridi dorate dell’uomo nero brillarono.

“Te l’ho detto. Non mi sembrava giusto che lui potesse avere ciò che voleva ed io no. Inoltre, tu hai solo l’aspetto di un ragazzo, in realtà hai davvero parecchi secoli” disse lascivo.

Jack strinse con forza le gambe e indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare il bastone che teneva legato sulle spalle.

“Anche tu. Mi ricordo che già c’eri quando sono diventato guardiano” borbottò.

Pitch gli porse nuovamente il mantello blu notte.

“Da nemmeno vent’anni più di te. Sei solo morto più giovane” ribatté.

Jack lo afferrò e lo indossò, mentre Pitch si rimetteva il cappuccio del proprio.

“Se amavi tanto tua moglie, perché ora ti piace un ragazzo?” domandò Frost.

Pitch si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

“Credo che gli umani adesso la chiamino bisessualità” rispose.

“Sono convinto che in quel termine non rientrino i rapimenti. In ogni caso, tua figlia mi sembra più la sua sposa che la sua concubina. Quelle intorno…” borbottò Jack.

Pitch tamburellò con le dita sul proprio fianco.

“No, ha una concubina per ogni stanza del palazzo. Quelle altre che vedi sono fate, quelle nemmeno le considera” sibilò.

Jack impallidì e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Ah. Beh, come rompiamo l’incantesimo?” domandò.

Pitch assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non volevi solo parlargli? Ti ricordo che ci ha riportato in vita lui. Non abbiamo la potenza per batterlo” gli ricordò.

Jack si alzò un paio di volte sulle punte dei piedi.

“Magari se riusciamo a trovare un modo per risvegliare tua figlia e la facciamo scappare, la lascerà perdere. Ne ha altre, lo hai detto tu stesso. E ne può creare quante ne vuole” rifletté.

Pitch si grattò una guancia.

“Sì, potrebbe dimenticarsela con il tempo. Potremmo provare” valutò.

Jack si passò la mano sotto il cappuccio del mantello e si grattò la testa.

“Se salvo tua figlia, non mi guadagno la libertà, vero?” chiese. Un paio di ciocche grigie gli finirono davanti al viso.

“No, per niente” rispose gelido Pitch.

Jack sospirò.

“Ti prometto che se mi aiuti a farmi vedere, non tenterò più la fuga” capitolò.

Pitch si piegò in avanti e insinuò la mano sotto il suo mantello, accarezzandogli la guancia gelida.

“Come pensi di trovare la forza necessaria a liberarla?” gli chiese, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice.

Le iridi di Jack divennero liquide e il ragazzo si scostò.

“Per ora ho preso delle prove e poi andrò a parlare con i Guardiani. Fidati, vedendo una ragazzina così piccola in una situazione simile, vorranno sicuramente salvarla” disse, cercando d’indurire il tono.

< Mi fa paura, ma i miei poteri sono attratti dai suoi. Quanto li odio! > pensò Jack.

“Quegli idioti sfiderebbero l’Omino della luna e si farebbero uccidere” borbottò Pitch. Strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie con le dita adunche.

“Dici che a quel punto vorrebbero salvarle tutte?” domandò il più giovane.

Pitch si grattò il naso adunco.

“Dico” esalò.

Jack scrollò le spalle e mise entrambe le mani nelle tasche.

“Beh, al massimo diventeranno un ottimo diversivo per noi” ribatté.

Pitch roteò gli occhi e sospirò.

“Torniamo sulla Terra, allora” disse.

Jack accarezzò la superficie gelida della fotografia nella sua tasca e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Giuro che tornerò a salvarti > promise mentalmente.


	7. Cap.7 Jack racconta la verità ai Guardiani

Cap.7 Jack racconta la verità ai Guardiani

 

Jack congelò i folletti davanti alla porta, rimanendo acquattato nella neve davanti all’ingresso.

< Oggi ho visto l’aurora boreale attivata. Ergo ha richiamato tutta la ‘compagnia’. Lo sapevo è bastato far credere che anche quest’anno volessi attentare al Natale, per farli radunare tutti > pensò.

“Oh, mio adorato. Fai sul serio?” gli sibilò Pitch all’orecchio, passandogli la mano tra i corti capelli argentei.

Jack arrossì e rabbrividì, scostandosi.

“Perché?” bisbigliò.

“I folletti sono uno specchietto per le allodole confezionato per i bambini. Sono gli uomini delle nevi che fanno tutto il lavoro e non basteranno trucchetti del genere per fermarli” disse Pitch.

Jack corrugò le sopracciglia argentee.

“Idee migliori?” domandò

 

*****

 

“Natale è più importante!” borbottò Nord, tenendo i pugni serrati appoggiati sui fianchi.

Alle sue spalle, sopra il camino in cui sfrigolava un fuoco scoppiettante, erano appese due sciabole e c’era un arazzo rappresentante una sua battaglia.

Dirimpetto c’era il coniglio di Pasqua, che lo fissava con una smorfia e un’espressione accigliata. Teneva le braccia strette al petto muscoloso.

“Pasqua è una festa ugualmente importante!” ribatté secco quest’ultimo.

“Oh, andiamo, tutti sanno che Natale conta di più” ribadì Nord.

Un forte vento si alzò, alcuni folletti si nascosero sotto il tavolo portando con loro i biscotti.

Gli uomini delle nevi grugnirono, accerchiando Babbo Natale e gl’indicarono il pianeta.

Fiocchi di neve iniziarono a ondeggiare nella stanza. La raffigurazione del globo sospesa a metà salone, grande fino al tetto, si ricoprì di filamenti d’oscurità che l’avvilupparono completamente.

Altri folletti iniziarono a correre per tutta la stanza, facendo ondeggiare i campanelli sui loro cappellini rossi a punta.

Nord sfoderò la spada, intravedendo un’ombra acquattata a una delle tre finestre dalla forma orientale. Si udì una risata e Calmoniglio lanciò il suo boomerang, questo trafisse un grumo di oscurità e tornò indietro, il coniglietto pasquale lo riprese al volo.

Sandy-man arrivò dall’altra stanza, volando, lasciando delle scie d’oro al suo passaggio, in piedi su una nuvoletta di sabbia dorata. Seguito dalla fatina dei denti che gli volava intorno, muovendosi a scatti, con gli occhi sporgenti e le dita delle mani febbricitanti.

“Che diamine succede?” domandò quest’ultima.

“L’omino degl’incubi è qui” ringhiò Nord.

La fatina dei denti fu scossa da tremiti e nascose le sue fatine dietro di sé.

Le candele iniziarono a spegnersi una dopo l’altra.

“Pitch Black… è qui” esalò la fatina dei denti.

“Felici di vedermi?” domandò Pitch, comparendo seduto sopra il globo.

“All’attacco!” gridò Nord, puntando la spada nella sua direzione. Il Coniglio Pasquale afferrò una serie di bombe uova.

Jack atterrò al centro del cerchio dipinto sul pavimento di marmo grigio e alzò le braccia, teneva il proprio bastone in una mano e la rappresentazione della figlia di Pitch nell’altra.

“Aspettate!” sbraitò. Sgranò gli occhi e fu scosso da tremiti. “È vero, lui è pazzo e cattivo, ma c’è una bambina da salvare!” gridò con voce rauca. Tutti i guardiani si voltarono verso di lui.

Pitch gli atterrò alle spalle e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non mi hai descritto in modo molto lusinghiero” si lamentò.

La fatina dei denti abbracciò Jack e lo trascinò con sé, guardando Black con gli occhi sottili.

“Che gli hai fatto?! È sconvolto, poverino, trema e…”. Aprì la bocca di Jack, che mugugnò e vi guardò dentro. “… fortunatamente i suoi denti sono salvi. Non si sono scheggiati, buon per te” borbottò.

Jack si liberò dal suo abbraccio e ansimò, indietreggiando.

“Voi siete guardiani, dovete salvarla… anzi, dovete salvarli tutti!” gridò.

< Non voglio che si facciano ammazzare dall’uomo della luna, perciò, se li faccio preparare dall’inizio, riusciranno a vincere > pensò Jack.

Pitch indietreggiò e si appoggiò al pannello dei comandi.

“Non ti ascolteranno. Credono troppo nella buona fede del loro ‘signore’ per ascoltare le tue parole” disse acido.

Nord si avvicinò e prese la raffigurazione della ragazzina e la guardò.

“È prigioniera dove?” domandò con forte accento russo.

Jack rabbrividì guardando i tatuaggi sulle braccia nerborute dell’uomo.

Sandy-man gli fece comparire un giacchetto di sabbia dorata.

“Come facciamo a sapere che non è alleato anche lui nel trucco? Io non mi fido” ringhiò il Coniglio Pasquale, puntando il boomerang nella sua direzione.

“Rilassati e dicci le cose come stanno” lo invogliò la fatina dei denti.

Jack annuì.

“Però, sappiate che l’Omino della luna è colui che vi ha dato i poteri, quindi capiremo se non vorrete aiutarci. Non so nemmeno cosa potreste fare senza” mormorò.

“L’Omino ci ha reso guardiani, ma sono i bambini e le loro speranze a darci la forza. Lui non può toglierceli. Ora parla” ordinò Nord.


	8. Cap.8 Tutti sulla luna

Cap.8 Tutti sulla luna

 

 

 

Il cielo sopra il gruppetto era blu-notte ed era solcato da stelle cadenti che risplendevano, illuminandolo. Sfrecciavano davanti alle altre stelle, passando vicino alle lune nere che solcavano nel cielo.

Tutti quelli che facevano parte del gruppetto indossavano dei pesanti cappucci che li coprivano completamente.

Uno dei più alti si avvicinò alla figura incappucciata che volava a due mani da terra.

“Come possiamo davvero credergli? Pitch è il retaggio dei secoli bui” sussurrò Calmoniglio.

“Però Jack mi sembra così sincero” rispose la fatina dei denti.

“È anche quello che manda le gelate a Pasqua… è addirittura peggio della marmotta” si lamentò il Coniglietto di Pasqua.

“ _Noi dobbiamo dargli chance. Vedremo se hanno loro mentito noi_ ” rispose Nord, alle loro spalle.

Frost era rimasto indietro, camminando fianco a fianco di Pitch.

< La luna cacciava il buio, m’impediva di avere paura. Eppure… la prima cosa che ho visto è stata il buio. Ne avevo così terrore che non mi sono mai chiesto se alla fine non fosse quello il mio scopo > pensò. Quando la mano dell’omino degl’incubi sfiorò la sua pallida, rabbrividì sia di paura che di piacere. < Mi sento così ignorato, come sempre, tranne che da lui. Ed ora che ho di nuovo terrore, mi sembra quasi che la sua insania sia più sopportabile > rifletté.

“So che pensi che io sia un mostro, ma finalmente sto per salvare mia figlia” disse Black.

Jack annuì, aveva il bastone legato sulla schiena, sotto il mantello blu che indossava. Proseguirono lungo un ponte di pietra, illuminato dalla luce blu tenue emanata da delle torri di pietra blu scuro. Alla fine del ponte proseguirono su una scalinata del medesimo materiale, coperte in alcuni punti da terra umida.

Sand-man rabbrividì vedendo le cortecce scure dei giganteschi abeti che disseminavano il luogo, tra cui erano costretti a camminare facendo lo slalom.

Superarono un tempietto di legno, posizionato su una gigantesca e aguzza roccia adiacente alle scale sulla cui sommità splendeva una gemma rosa chiaro.

La fatina dei denti socchiuse le labbra, vedendo delle lanterne di carta intente a volare, emanavano luce rosata.

< Questo luogo sembra un posto incantato, eppure anche inquietante. Mi ricorda il giorno della mia rinascita > pensò.

Calmoniglio sgranò gli occhi, guardando il palazzo che si avvicinava man mano che risalivano le scalinate. Venne abbagliato dalla luce azzurra che l’edificio emanava. Batté le palpebre, riconoscendo delle guglie aguzze.

Su di esse, Sandyman notò delle incisioni.

La parte centrale dell’edificio aveva una titanica cupola sulla sommità, anche le finestre brillavano del medesimo colore.

Nord corrugò la fronte, udendo una musica farsi sempre più nitida e forte man mano che si avvicinavano. Aveva dei toni dolci, non andava troppo veloce e, benché ripetesse sempre il medesimo motivo, cambiavano gli strumenti, un clavicembalo lasciò il posto a delle viole.

< È tutto come l’altra volta. Non vedo guardie, eppure mi chiedo se ce la possiamo fare > si chiese Jack.

Pitch tremava, il suo respiro era affannoso e, sotto il cappuccio, il suo viso febbricitante. Si detergeva le labbra sottili di continuo e la sua pelle era più grigia del solito. Cercava di nascondere l’eccitazione, ma le sue dita adunche, nascoste sotto le maniche del mantello, scattavano senza sosta.

“Il momento è giunto” biascicò con voce inudibile.

 


	9. Cap.9 Battaglia sulla Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.

Ha partecipato al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.

 

Cap.9 Battaglia sulla Luna

 

La fata dei denti e le sue fatine si fronteggiavano con le fate dell'Omino della luna in un incessante frullio d'ali.

Il Calmoniglio balzava da una parte all'altra di portali dimensionali, spalancando le porte delle concubine.

In un clangore di lame e urla, Babbo Natale era intento a far di spada con delle armature nere, guidate dalla magia, con dei vistosi pennacchi rossi.

Sandman si accorse che l'Omino della luna era entrato in sala e avvertì con degli scoppiettii di sabbia dorata.

“Potrei cancellarvi, ma mi limiterò a rimettervi nei ranghi” disse la creatura con voce innaturale. Le sue parole risuonarono come un eco.

Un getto di argentea luce lunare colpì Jack, che venne sbalzato via. Dei profondi squarci si aprirono sulla sua mano.

Dentolina lo issò e lo fece entrare in un ripostiglio colmo di vecchie foto ingiallite.

“Tu resta con Dente da latte, la mia fatina più piccola. La fuori ce la vediamo noi" ordinò.

< Questa volta non sembra preoccupata per i miei denti, ma per me> pensò Jack.

“Non voglio essere inutile" implorò.

“Non lo sarai. Approfitta di questo per rivedere i tuoi ricordi e trovare il tuo centro. Questo ti darà forza" lo invogliò la fata dei denti.

Lo chiuse dentro e Jack cadde pesantemente a terra, rimanendo seduto in stato di prostrazione.

Una piccola fatina simile a un colibrì gli porse un cilindro dorato colmo di dentini.

Jack lo prese con la mano sana e fu investito dai flashback.

Dente da latte lo guardò irrigidirsi, con lo sguardo spento. Fece un paio di versetti e frugò tra foto e pergamene. Trovò una scopa abbandonata e scosse il capino, proseguendo a frugare.

La sua figura si rifletté sulla superficie di una scatola d'ottone. La fatina a fatica riuscì a forzarne il coperchio e lo lasciò cadere a terra con un tintinnio, a fatica sollevò un ago lungo quanto lei. Srotolò a fatica uno spesso filo nero, lo passò dentro l'asola, raggiunse con l'ago la ferita e lasciò cadere della polvere sul taglio. Richiuse il taglio con dei punti di sutura, recuperò un fazzoletto e lo utilizzò per fasciargli la mano.

Jack lasciò cadere il suo cilindro e si alzò di scatto.

“Ora ricordo chi sono!” gridò. Alzò il pugno e si accorse della fasciatura; si guardò intorno con aria smarrita e, notando la fatina, le porse l'altra mano.

“Sei tu quella che devo ringraziare?” chiese.

La fatina annuì e gli sorrise, posandosi sul suo naso.

Frost rise e si sfilò il bastone da dietro le spalle, aveva perso il mantello.

“Ti sono debitore per esserti occupato di me” disse con tono riconoscente.

“Che scena sdolcinata… Ora sono stanco".

La voce di Pitch risuonò e Dente da latte si mise a svolazzare in giro.

“Potremmo morire da un momento all'altro. Non posso più aspettare, ti desidero. Voglio il tuo corpo di giglio, sentire i tuoi gemiti, possedere la tua gelida carne" disse Pitch con tono predatorio.

Comparve nella stanza ammantato dall'oscurità.

Jack si mise davanti il bastone e rabbrividì.

“Dovresti essere fuori a combattere con gli altri. Anzi dovremmo entrambi!” gridò.

Pitch gli apparve alle spalle e lo bloccò, sbattendolo a terra accanto alla scopa.

La fatina fece un trillo deciso, a fatica sollevò lo scatolino e lo fece cadere in testa a Black. Frost approfittò della sua distrazione per liberarsi e lo allontanò con un calcio.

Jack rotolò e si mise davanti alla fatina, creando degli spuntoni di ghiaccio come barriera

“Andiamo. Sei Jack Frost, non hai bisogno di essere protetto da uno sciocco esserino" lo richiamò Pitch.

Jack avvertì una sensazione di vertigini, sul pavimento c'era il sangue che aveva perso dalla mano.

“Sì, lo so chi sono. Ora lo so ed io voglio aiutare i bambini. Vederli divertirsi con me nella neve” disse Jack deciso.

Dente da latte annuì, trillando.

“Sei diventato proprio un ‘guardiano’” disse Pitch Black astioso. Calcò con fastidio sull’ultima parola, facendo una smorfia.

“Smetterò di piacerti?” tentò Jack.

Pitch fece un ghigno che gli prese gran parte del volto.

“Non contarci” disse cambiando il tono. Guardò lì dove gli aveva sollevato la felpa, lasciando la sua pelle scoperta.

“Boogie man, non possiamo non aiutare gli altri guardiani. Loro sono importanti per i bambini.

Bambini come lo era mia sorella, come lo è stata tua figlia e forse lo è ancora. L’Omino ci avrà anche ingannati, ma è solo negli uomini che troveremo la nostra forza.

Se loro credessero in noi…” disse

Pitch, con un gesto aristocratico, si pulì la giacca nero pece.

“Neanche ti vedono” lo rimbeccò secco.

“Abbiamo il Natale dalla nostra. Tutti adorano Santa! Dobbiamo solo usarlo. Da qui l'Omino manda messaggi, possiamo farlo anche noi verso i bambini chiedendo aiuto” gemette Jack. Una lacrima gli solcò il viso, la fatina gliela tolse con la manina e gli posò un bacino.

Jack le sorrise.

< Lei sta attenta a me come faceva la mia sorellina. È come se la conoscessi da sempre > pensò.

“Tu sei Jack Frost. Piantala con i sentimentalismi!” lo rimproverò Pitch.

“Vuoi salvarla o no tua figlia?!” sbraitò Jack.

“Ti troverò un comunicatore. Tu usa quella finestrella per andare sul tetto e calarti in un altro corridoio per salvarla" ordinò Pitch, sparendo.

“Seguimi Dente da latte. Non voglio vanificare il tuo esserti presa cura di me, ricucendomi anche” disse Jack.

La fatina gli assicurò più stretta la benda, guardando ansiosa le cuciture nere.


	10. Cap.10 Seraphina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: - Catena del comando.

Cap.10 Seraphina

 

La sala era illuminata da una luce argentea che si riverberava nelle iridi della giovane, illuminandola tutt’intorno.

La giovane donna teneva il capo chino, era accomodata su un trono di marmo su cui erano cresciuti dei tralci di rampicanti che l’avvolgevano, tenendola immobilizzata. Una serie di foglie verde smeraldo le cadevano tutt’intorno, le lunghe ciocche ondulate dei suoi capelli neri si muovevano intorno al suo viso minuto. Una foglia sfiorò la coroncina di fiori candidi che la ragazza teneva sulla testa.

Delle felci bianco latte le stringevano i piedi nudi e delicati, arrossandole la pelle.

Intorno a lei danzavano delle ragazze, mentre lei indossava un lungo vestito di seta verde chiaro, le altre giovani avevano dei costumi da danzatrici del ventre color perla, i loro visi erano nascosti da dei sottili veli color argento.

Jack spalancò il portone e si nascose nella sala, ansante, socchiudendolo a fatica alle proprie spalle. Aveva Dente da latte appoggiata su una spalla e la mano ancora ricucita.

“Vieni, dobbiamo andare” disse alla ragazza, andandole incontro.

“Ti è sfuggita la catena di comando, ragazzino. Il padrone di questo luogo: l’Omino della luna, ti da ordini e tu obbedisci” spiegò la ragazza, alzandosi in piedi.  
Jack guardò la pelle diafana della figlia di Pitch, i lunghi capelli mori. Le lunghe ciglia di lei tremavano ogni volta che la giovane batteva le palpebre.

“Catena di comando? Senti, non sono qui per questo genere di cose. Voglio salvarti” le disse Frost.

“Lui mi ha riportato alla vita dopo la malattia. Perché dovrei tradirlo?” chiese la giovane.

 

_L’omino della luna piegò di lato il capo tondo, facendo ondeggiare il ricciolo d’oro che aveva sulla testa per il resto calva. Indossava dei vestiti riccamente decorati, allungò la mano verso la giovane, che l’afferrò._

 

< Suo padre ha detto che è convinta di voler essere prigioniera > pensò Jack.

“Lo so cosa vuol dire essere grati a qualcuno, ha resuscitato anche me, ma c'è un mondo che puoi scoprire là fuori. Credimi" le disse conciliante.

< Sono nato per far credere in me, secondo quanto dice Pitch, vediamo se è vero > si disse.

“Tu parli così in nome di mio padre. Lui ti ha mandato qui, ma è diventato un mostro. Ha terrorizzato così tante persone” gemette la giovane.

< Qualcuno ce lo ha fatto rinascere così, però. Anche la paura è adattiva, so cosa fanno i ragazzi se ne hanno troppa poca: Si lanciano in strada su uno slittino tra i camion.

Poi che Pitch non sia apposto con la testa, posso concordare > rifletté Frost.

“Senti ho visto abbastanza da non voler finire nelle grinfie né di tuo padre, né dell'Omino. Sono qui per liberarti e basta. Vieni" la implorò. Allungò la mano verso di lei, la ragazza sfiorò le cuciture e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Chi ti ha fatto questo?” esalò.

“Il suddetto apice della catena di comando. Senti, ha ingannato anche me, vieni, ti prego” gemette Frost.

< Non so perché, ma quando mi parla, mi dà fiducia > pensò la giovane, prendendola.

“Io sono Seraphina” si presentò.

“Io sono Jack… Jack Frost” rispose il giovane e la condusse con sé fino a una delle colonne. Le danzatrici del ventre continuavano a danzare, in trance.

Dente da latte sorrise alla giovane che salì sulle spalle del ragazzo, Seraphina le sorrise di rimando, aggrappandosi.

Jack si arrampicò sull’edera fino al tetto, uscendo da una delle fenditure di quest’ultimo.


	11. Cap.11 La fiducia dei bambini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.  
> Prompt:  
> “Sono in colpa, un criminale se abbandono ora questa ____!”   
> — «Tristano e Isotta», Thomas.

Cap.11 La fiducia dei bambini

 

Jamie spalancò la bocca ad o, correndo in strada, stringendo a sé il proprio slittino. Altri bambini, in pigiama si accalcarono nella via, tenendo il capo sollevato.

“Quello è Santa Clause” disse il piccolo, alzando la mano verso uno schermo gigantesco di magia che era apparso in cielo, illuminato dalla luce della luna.

“Sì, è Babbo Natale” gli fecero eco diverse voci.

“Sono in colpa, un criminale se abbandono ora questa mia crociata! Io voglio continuare a proteggere voi bambini.

Datemi la forza di diventare nuovo guardiano più potente, di sostituire Omino della luna” pregò North.

“Datti una mossa!” gridò Dentolina in lontananza. La si vedeva volare da una parte all’altra, schivando i colpi del nemico.

“Non capisco perché abbiamo dovuto usare lui! I bambini avrebbero ascoltato di più me, sono così coccoloso” disse Calmoniglio. Attivò un uovo di pasqua granata e lo lanciò contro l’avversario.

L’esplosione fece tremare le colonne del palazzo e un po’ di stucco del soffitto si staccò, cadendo a terra.

“Natale più importante” ribatté Babbo Natale, voltandosi verso il coniglio pasquale.

Jack si affacciò nel comunicatore, la sua figura era illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna.

“Bambini, probabilmente voi non mi vedete…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Perché ora stanno tutti zitti?” chiese la bulletta del quartiere.

“Santa Clause guarda il vuoto, forse è una trovata pubblicitaria… In fondo questo schermo lo sembra” disse

“No, c’è un ragazzino che ci sta parlando. Ha detto di chiamarsi Jack Frost” s’intromise Bennett.

“Un ragazzino? Noi non vediamo niente” brontolò una bambina.

“Io lo vedo” disse Jamie.

“… Dovete credere in me per riuscirci e dovete credere in noi per farci vincere. Vi prego, Babbo Natale ha bisogno di voi per sconfiggere il male. Salvate Santa Clause, salvate non solo il Natale, ma anche tutte le altre feste” li implorò Jack.

“Oh, non lo vedete perché non ci credete. Ascoltatemi, dovete credere che c’è un ragazzo dai capelli grigi che ci sta parlando” spiegò Bennett.

La bulletta serrò gli occhi, si concentrò e li riaprì.

“Ora lo vedo anch’io questo Jack Frost!” gridò. Uno dopo l’altro i vari bambini iniziarono a gridare di vederlo, tranne uno che si allontanò dicendo: “Io non vedo più nulla, neanche lo schermo”.

“Dobbiamo credere nelle feste! Crediamo nel Natale, salviamo Babbo Natale!” gridò Jamie alzando la mano. Gli altri bambini sbraitarono a loro volta, alzando i pugni al cielo.

Iniziarono ad intonare dei cori natalizi.

Dalla finestra si era affacciata anche la sorellina di Jamie e cantava sbagliando le parole, fischiando ogni tanto a causa dei due denti davanti mancanti.

“Sì! Così! Voi non arrendetevi neanche!

Vinceremo questa crociata!” gridò Babbo Natale, applaudendo.

Pitch, nascosto dietro una colonna, roteò gli occhi e sospirò, guardandosi le mani.

“Tutti questi buoni sentimenti mi fanno venire la nausea. Preferivo le care vecchie crociate che si vincevano con la morte, il sangue e tanto sacrificio, ma soprattutto un’incredibile paura in corpo” si lamentò.

Osservò di sottecchi Jack intento ad incitare i ragazzini, la testa circondata da fatine dei denti grandi un pugno che si esprimevano con eccitati versetti striduli.

< Però lo spettacolo tutto sommato è sopportabile, è così seducente così luminoso.

Sì, penso proprio che riusciranno in questa loro folle crociata e finalmente mia figlia sarà al sicuro > pensò.

Seraphina, nascosta accanto al padre, guardava lo scontro dei Guardiani contro l’Omino della luna.

< Stanno facendo tutto questo solo per ‘salvarmi’. Soprattutto Jack, avevo ragione a volermi fidare di lui > rifletté.


	12. Cap.12 Addio meraviglioso amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Songfic sul testo: https://www.teamworld.it/testi-traduzioni/emozione-senza-fine-gigi-dalessio-testo-singolo/; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMmaoonu5qo&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR2nuUFQmhl9cTt45YfMSyuFBGbyp9UKACRrues0Tmd5wkWKuIotvJpUk-c.  
> Prompt: Gigi D'Alessio - Emozione senza fine.

Cap.12 Addio meraviglioso amore

 

Seraphina si sedette sotto l’albero e tra le mani creò una piccola foglia d’edera, Jack si sedette accanto a lei, sentendo l’erba umida e si appoggiò con la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero.

“La trovo bellissima” sussurrò. L’accarezzò e su di essa si creò una ragnatela di ghiaccio, arrossì e ritirò la mano. “Scusa” mormorò.

Seraphina socchiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, sorridendogli.

“No, la rende più bella”. Sollevò la mano e la sotto la luce del sole che si rifletté sul ghiaccio, sciogliendolo in brina e creando dei piccoli arcobaleni con i suoi raggi. “Ora sembra una stella”.

Jack si mordicchiò il labbro.

< A me sembra lei una stella irraggiungibile > pensò.

Una farfalla si posò tra i capelli mori di lei che ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sai, ti somiglia” sussurrò Jack.

Seraphina lasciò che il vento si portasse via la foglia e la farfalla le si posò sulle dita affusolate.

“A me fa pensare all’amore, che ti permette di volare anche se hai delle ali fragili” sussurrò, guardandolo di sottecchi con le gote vermiglie.

“Io le proteggerei le tue ali… Ti difenderei da ogni tormento. Tu mi hai dato il coraggio che mi ha permesso di essere un guardiano, di farmi vedere dai bambini” disse Jack.

Pitch roteò gli occhi, nascosto tra le fronde degli alberi, sdraiato a pancia in giù.

< Io volevo essere l’unico per te, ragazzino, ma il tuo cuore se lo sta portando via la creatura più bella del creato > rifletté.

“Tu credi nell’amore?” chiese Seraphina, mentre la farfalla spiccava il volo.

“Sì, è lui che permette la vita. Un’emozione così semplice che puoi provare solo perdutamente” rispose Jack, accarezzandole l’altra mano.

“Sì, è una ragione sufficiente per fidarsi di qualcuno ed iniziare una nuova vita” rispose Seraphina.

< Mia figlia si beve ogni sua parola. Oh, destino crudele. Se dovesse affascinare la mia piccola, per affetto, mi toccherebbe farmi da parte. Lei in lui vede uno sciocco salvatore.

Forse è davvero sempre meno il buontempone del ghiaccio, avviato verso via del male, e sempre più un guardiano > pensò Pitch, scuotendo il capo con aria sconsolata.

“Tu ti sei fidata di me, quel giorno, quando sei venuta via dalla luna e sei tornata con me sulla Terra” disse Jack. Le avvolse delicatamente il fianco con un braccio e lei si sedette sulle sue gambe.

“Ho capito che vivere, morire, il giusto o lo sbagliato, non sono regole che possono ingabbiare i sentimenti. Volevo tornare a poter essere felice o triste, poter piangere ed essere libera… Amare veramente” esalò Seraphina, rossa in volto, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Io penso che non possa esistere inverno senza primavera” esalò Jack, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Pitch scomparve e ricomparve, nascosto nell’oscurità, dietro il tronco di un altro albero, continuando a sbirciarli.

< L’amore è quella cosa che ti acceca e t’impedisce di comprendere cosa non bisogna fare. Può unire, come sta facendo con voi, o dividere, come ha fatto con me ed il mio oggetto del desiderio >. Allungò la mano verso di lui, le sue dita grigie fremettero, serrò il pugno e lo ritirò, portandoselo al petto.

“L’amore è l’unico vero volto tra le maschere… Ed io non sono che una di esse…

Addio Jack, mio meraviglioso amore. Non c’è più spazio per la paura nella tua vita d’amore” gemette. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo il viso appuntito.

Seraphina chiuse gli occhi, mentre Jack la baciava delicatamente sulle labbra.

Pitch scomparve in una serie di scintille d’oscurità.


End file.
